fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Moriya
Makoto Moriya 'is one of the main characters of Love♥Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Promise. Makoto is rather stubborn and fearless, but very protective over her friends, especially when their in a state where they are weakened. History Love♥Pretty Cure Her adventures as a Pretty Cure began as she was walking home from school with her best friend Aika Suzuki. As their walking home, they encounter Madeline Sycamore standing near some cherry blossom trees and looking down at what appears to be a stuffed animal. Seeing as the girls had both spent their entire lives in this town never having seen her prior, they walk over to introduce themselves, thinking she must have moved there. When they start walking over to her, they get interrupted by a white ball of light that creates Dovi and the Fantasy Rings Gold. Without any time to spare, a near by cherry blossom tree morphs into a monster. Dovi tells the girls to put the rings on and say the phrase "Pretty Cure! Love Wave on!" Makoto does as he says, and she transforms into Cure Promise. In the third episode of the series, Dovi sees Madeline and Lulu for the first time and explains that, even though he doesn't remember exactly how, somehow, Madeline is connected to the Fantasy Rings. After the two cures fight off the possessed mirror, Makoto agrees to take Madeline and Lulu in as Aika took Dovi in when they first became Pretty Cure. When Madeline and Makoto arrive back at Makoto's house, Aika decides to hold a sleep over at Makoto's house so that Madeline can teach them everything she knows about the Wedding Pretty Cure. She tells them about how the Captors of Heartbreak Land captured it in the first, and how one of the Pretty Cure have to find the Fantasy Ring Diamond in order to create a love wave strong enough to purify Heartbreak Land and turn it back into Romance Land. Appearance In her civilian form, she wears her sky blue hair in pigtails that she holds up with skinny white rubber bands. She is usually wearing sporty clothing. In her cure form, her hair grows longer, and is mostly down except for a long ponytail tied in the back. Her normal Pretty Cure outfit is a pastel blue dress that has a white belt decorated with sapphires with a darker blue feathery layer underneath. A sapphire diamond shape is also worn on her chest. Cure Promise '''Cure Promise '''is Makoto's Pretty Cure alter ego. Makoto is the fastest and most agile of the three cures in her series, so she usually lands the first blow on the monsters. She can perform the Hope Echo attack solo, as well as performing the attack Angelic Kiss with Cure Bride. With Cure Bride and Cure Princess, she can perform the attack Pure Romance Shine. Wedding Form To transform into her Wedding Form, she must have the Fantasy Emerald Necklace in her possession, and transform with the phrase Pretty Cure! Love Wave on! In this form, she can perform the Romantic Waltz attack with Cure Princess. Her dress turns golden, and a white emblem with gold outline and an emerald in the middle replaces the sapphire from her original dress. Relationships * 'Aika Suzuki The two had been best friends for as long as they can remember at the start of the series, due to their not being a big population of children their age in Aisaki Town. Makoto is the person who knows how to keep her calm and in-balance, while Makoto depends on her for any secrets she needs to keep hidden from everybody. Etymology Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The first part of her name has to do with her being Cure Promise. Mori (守) means guard, protect, or defend. This has to do with Makoto being a self-proclaimed knight towards Madeline when the two first meet. Ya (屋) means dwelling. Trivia * She shares her first name with Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword. * In her past, she had a friend named Emi, who moved away due to bullying. Category:Hope using Cures Category:Female Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Love♥Pretty Cure